El amor y el tiempo
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: La historia que voy a contarte, sucedió hace ya mucho tiempo...


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**El amor y el tiempo**

La historia que hoy les voy a contar, sucedió hace mucho tiempo… en una isla muy pequeña, confundida con el paraíso, habitaba un grupo de jóvenes. En esta isla vivían en armonía todos juntos.

Todos eran distintos entre si, pero existía algo que los caracterizaba muy bien… el sentimeiento…

Deidara, era un joven rubio, de ojos coquetos y dulce sonrisa… sus compañeros le conocían por ser muy amoroso…

Otro de ellos, Zetsu, se caracterizaba por ser muy miedoso…

Kakuzu era el más ambicioso de todos, y siempre se la pasaba hablando de su riqueza…

Por otro lado, la vanidad de Itachi superaba por mucho a la riqueza de Kakuzu… cada cinco minutos tenía que mirarse al espejo, por si salía alguna imperfección en su bello rostro…

Konan era una chica de cabello azul y siempre estaba triste…

El más alegre de ellos era un chico de cabello negro y corto, con una mascara cubriéndole el rostro, sin mencionar que era muy infantil… Tobi…

Pein, tenía el cabello naranja y varios piercings en las orejas y cara, todos le obedecían ya que decían que era muy sabio…

Por ultimo, venía Sasori, el más grande de todos… aunque no lo pareciera… y al que menos tenían en cuenta…

---------

Un día en uno de esos que la naturaleza parece estar de malas, el amor se despertó aterrorizado sintiendo que su isla estaba siendo inundada.

Pero se olvidó rápido del miedo y cuidó de que todos sus otros compañeros se salvaran. Todos corrieron y tomaron sus barcos y corrieron, y subieron a una montaña bien alta, donde podrían ver la isla siendo inundada pero sin que corriesen peligro.

Sólo el rubio no se apresuró, el amor nunca se apresura. Él quería quedarse un poquito más en su isla, pero cuando se estaba casi ahogando, se acordó de que no debía morir. Entonces corrió en dirección a los barcos que partieron y gritó en busca de auxilio.

- Kakuzu! Puedes llevarme contigo, por favor? –

- No puedo llevarte ya que con el oro y con la plata que cargo temo que mi barco se hunda –led ijo y siguió su camino. Pasó entonces Itachi, pasaba cerca del lugar.

- Ita… puedes llevarme? –pregunto

- No puedo ayudarte, te ensuciaste ayudando a los otros, y yo no soporto la suciedad –contesto secamente y luego se alejo

Por detrás de la Vanidad del pelinegro, venía la Triste Konan pero esta se sentía tan profunda que no quería estar acompañada por nadie.

Paso también Tobi, riendo alegremente, pero esta tan alegre estaba que no oyó la suplica del rubio y paso de largo.

Sin esperanza el joven amoroso se sentó sobre la última piedra que todavía se veía sobre la superficie del agua y comenzó a menguar.

Su llanto fue tan triste que llamó la atención de un joven que pasaba con su barco. El joven tenía el cabello pelirrojo con algunos hilos plateados, dejando en claro que ya estaba entradito en la edad.

- Ven conmigo, yo te llevare –le dijo el chico

El rubio se lleno de alegría y se trepo en su bote sin saber quien era, viéndolo bien, la apariencia del joven le daba una imagen de un tierno "viejito"

El pelirrojo tomó al rubio en sus brazos y lo llevó hacia la montaña más alta, junto con los sus otros compañeros.

El rubio se había puesto tan contento que se había olvidado de preguntar quién lo había ayudado.

Entonces, se acerco a Pein y le pregunto, este con gran sabiduría le contesto:

- Le dicen "Tiempo"… -dijo

- Por qué el me ayudaría? –pregunto el chico amoroso y este nuevamente le contesto

"Por que sólo el Tiempo sabe lo importante que es Amor en la vida…"

**Konichiwa!! Esta vez les traigo un HidanDei, espero y lo disfruten….**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Por favor, perdónenme…**

- No, disculpa, pero no creo que pueda… -Respondió melancólico

- Anda, vamos… -le insistía- Será divertido… -

- Pero Hidan… mis padres no me dejarán… -

- Diles que iras al cine con unos amigos –

- Bueno, esta bien… -sonrío

- Pasaré por ti a las 8:00 pm –devolviéndole la sonrisa

Deidara sabía que sus padres no le darían permiso para irse de fiesta con unos amigos, de manera que siguió el consejo de Hidan y les mintió.

Aunque se sintió un poco mal porque no les dijo la verdad, tampoco le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y se dispuso a divertirse.

En la fiesta…

La pizza estuvo bien y la fiesta genial, se estaba divirtiendo y solo eso le importaba. Al final su amigo Hidan que ya estaba medio borracho, le invito a dar un paseo, pero primero quiso dar una fumadita... De repente Hidan comenzó a propasarse. Eso no era lo que Deidara quería del todo.

- _Tal vez no debí de haber mentido_… _¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?_... -pensó- Por favor, Hidan llévame a casa, no me quiero quedar –le pidió

- ¿Qué?! Pero nos estamos divirtiendo! –un poco enojado

- No, quiero ir a mi casa… llévame de vuelta… -

Molesto, Hidan arrancó el carro y comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad. Deidara, asustado, le rogó que fuera más despacio, pero mientras más el le suplicaba, más pisaba el acelerador.

De repente, vio un gran resplandor.

- HIDAN CUIDADO!!!! UN AUTO!!!! –grito desgarradoramente

El recibió toda la fuerza del impacto, todo de repente se puso negro. Aun consciente, sintió que alguien lo saco del carro retorcido, y escucho voces…

- Llamen a la ambulancia!! Estos jóvenes están en problemas!! -le pareció escuchar que las voces decían que habían dos carros involucrados en el choque.

---

Cuando despertó, estaba en un hospital y lo único que veía eran caras tristes.

- Estuviste en un choque terrible… -dijo alguien

En medio de la confusión se enteró de que Hidan estaba muerto.

- Hacemos todo lo que podemos, pero parece ser que te perderemos a ti también -

- Y la gente del otro carro? -preguntó Deidara llorando

- Lo sentimos… también han muerto… -le contesto una enfermera

Las lágrimas fueron más abundantes, resbalando por su rostro hasta perderse en la almohada y rezó: _Dios por favor… perdóname por lo que he hecho… yo sólo quería una noche de diversión..._

Y dirigiéndose a la enfermera pidió:

- Por favor, dígale a la familia de los que iban en el otro carro que me perdonen que yo no quería que nada de esto pasara… y por favor… dígale a mi mamá y a mi papá que lo siento, porque mentí, y que me siento tan culpable porque varios hayan muerto… -miro a la enfermera con suma tristeza- Por favor enfermera.. les podrá decir esto de mi parte…? -

La enfermera se quedó callada, como una estatua. Instantes después, Deidara murió…

Un hombre cuestionó entonces a la enfermera:

- Porque no hizo lo posible para cumplir la última voluntad de ese joven? -

La enfermera miró al hombre con ojos llenos de tristeza, y le dijo:

- Porque la gente en el otro carro eran su papá y su mamá que habían salido a buscarlo… -

-------End-------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----

**Espero y les haiga gustado… lo hice pensando en ustedes… para que piensen muy bien las cosas antes de actuar… analicen las consecuencias de sus actos…**

**Sin más que decir me despido de todos ustedes… cuidense mucho… nos vemos en otro ff ^^**

**Atte Kawaii Danna :D**


End file.
